


Party All The Time

by an_alternate_world



Series: Seblaine Week 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine Week 2014: Day 4 (Free Day). They've just won Sectionals over the reigning Nationals champions, so he should be celebrating with his teammates. It's hard to celebrate though when the object of your year-long infatuation shows up, apparently determined to get drunk off his perfectly perky ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Party All The Time **  
** **Author:** an_alternate_world  
 **Rating:**  M+/NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, various Warblers in the background  
 **Word Count:** 6,612  
 **Summary:** Seblaine Week 2014: Day 4 (Free Day). They've just won Sectionals over the reigning Nationals champions, so he should be celebrating with his teammates. It's hard to celebrate though when the object of your year-long infatuation shows up, apparently determined to get drunk off his perfectly perky ass.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Probably some ooc-ness given Blaine's actions. Sexual shenanigans.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_An enormous thank you and shoutout to the magnificence of **[rrrumbleroar](rrrumbleroar.tumblr.com) ** on Tumblr for being a stupendously amazing beta for this._

* * *

The house smelled of alcohol, sweat and various male colognes which were so low-class they were more akin to being called bug spray than _cologne_. At least the music was decently acceptable, but he'd expect nothing less from a playlist of Jeff's music. He'd arrived and congratulated the boys – _his_ boys, regardless of whatever Clarington said – and accepted drinks and pats on the back in return. It may have been Clarington's ludicrous idea to sing those songs, but it was Nick's vocal arrangement and Sebastian's choreography that had led them to win.

Gradually, though, he'd begun to fade into the background, isolating himself into a corner while nursing a drink. He'd felt like an outsider since the slushie incident, more used to glares than grace, and it hadn't been helped when he'd been replaced by Clarington as leader. In the past six months, he'd mellowed into someone who was trying to be nice, trying to be genuine, without being so much of a jerk. Blaine had taught him that, Blaine had made him realise he desperately needed to change.

Perhaps that was why he'd retreated so quickly from a conversation with Jack and Trent when he'd seen Blaine walk in with his arm looped through Nick's. They'd been late – Sebastian supposed there had been a New Directions commiseration party that Nick had rescued the other boy from – and he _knew_ they weren't together but… He'd heard about Blaine's break-up with Hummel from the Dalton grapevine, despite not knowing the exact reasons behind it. He could offer dozens, most of them which involved Blaine being a gift which Hummel had never appreciated properly, but no one seemed entirely certain on details. It hadn't mattered to him and now that he had Blaine in the same area, breathing the same stale air, he was allowed the opportunity to observe the other boy in a manner which he was rarely accustomed.

It became obvious that Sebastian held his alcohol better than Blaine. The other boy had consumed several drinks too many and looked about as loose as a wet noodle. His hair was getting curlier than Sebastian had ever seen it as he danced and the gel helmet dissolved under the sweat. His clothes, usually so preppy and perfect and put-together, had become askew with all the grabbing at other boys to dance with him. The plaid bow tie had been abandoned a while ago, although Sebastian wasn't actually sure where it had gone. Maybe Trent was arranging to have it framed as part of the Blaine Shrine in his room.

Not that he was watching Blaine terribly closely or anything.

He tore his eyes away in an attempt to refocus on whatever Nick was adamantly explaining to Jeff, while Jack nodded along and supplied the occasional hand gesture. For all his hope that the conversation would be interesting enough to hold his attention, Sebastian found his interest waning and his eyes wandered back to where Blaine had his arms looped around Clarington's waist, his eyes sparkling as he animatedly talked about who knew what and pressed his face to Clarington's chest. Despite how distinctly uncomfortable Clarington looked – and the amusement Sebastian felt as Clarington cast his eyes around in an attempt to find someone who could disengage Blaine's grabby tendencies – jealousy still flooded him. He had become bitter rivals with Clarington over the direction to take the Warblers and to see Blaine all over _that_ guy, when Blaine had barely even said hello to him all night…

_Dammit. Stop watching him._

Fed up with his poor ability to focus on a conversation that had never really included him, he excused himself for a fresh drink. It had the added bonus of allowing allowed him to turn his back to Blaine, forcing his attention on an alcoholic drink to numb himself with or whether he should be switching to soda in case he had to drive someone home. Like a very obviously drunk Blaine. He was fairly sure no one else was going to be sober enough to walk in a straight line later.

With a sigh, he poured himself a Coke and stepped outside onto the balcony of Jeff's place. It was entirely too dark outside, like stepping into a black void that wrapped around him with a cloak, but at least it was quieter. Conversations weren't being shouted at him and music wasn't vibrating through his chest cavity.

He knew he was lying to himself.

Mostly it was because outside, he didn't have to see Blaine.

He actually wasn't entirely sure why Blaine was here. He assumed it was Clarington's attempt at encouraging Blaine back to the Warblers now that they'd won Sectionals. Their previous plan of trophy stealing had failed, and why wouldn't it? New Directions had won Nationals and were Blaine's new family of classless public school students.

Until one of those girls with no standards had collapsed on stage and ruined the chances of New Directions winning.

If they could lure Blaine back, he could be their secret weapon at Regionals – or rather, their _other_ secret weapon that Clarington had insisted many of the boys needed – and maybe they could even take Nationals. Without New Directions to face, they had a chance for the first time in many years of Dalton history. Trent had researched the archived records of show choir history, he'd proudly announced at a meeting during the week

Which was probably just Wes Montgomery's brain, if Sebastian was a betting man.

Sebastian suspected that the plan to secure Blaine's allegiance swap was an unwinnable one. The boy had seemed more interested in forgetting the pain that Sebastian had witnessed in the shiny reflection of his eyes and the flat, anxious line of his pointy eyebrows when he'd walked in than any other dastardly plan.

Not that Sebastian catalogued Blaine's expressions _that_ closely or anything.

The soda eventually disappeared and the cold had begun to seep beneath his skin. He couldn't complain though, because the cold was refreshing and reminded him of his years in Paris. Too often, he wished he'd never left. If he'd stayed with his grandmama like she'd hoped, he wouldn't have met Blaine and fallen harder for someone than he'd ever believed possible. His dreams wouldn't be filled with the press of full, pink lips or the sound of gasped breaths when his hands dug into soft skin.

It didn't matter how many nights he tried to relieve himself of those images with the reality of someone else's body, they still returned. His reputation of brief hook-ups, one which wasn't entirely underserved, had actually abated after meeting Blaine. It felt like seeing those trusting eyes and feeling that firm handshake had made him realise he needed to turn his life around. He wanted to show someone he was a valid option, that he was capable of being something more.

He wanted to show _Blaine_.

If only Blaine wasn't thoroughly hung up on Kurt fucking Hummel.

A cheer went up from inside and he glanced over his shoulder at his friends through the glass door. His teammates were raising red cups in celebration and he presumed it was some sort of toast, possibly to winning Sectionals. He grunted and looked again at the endless black outside, breathing in the loneliness which was so alarmingly familiar.

The balcony door slid open behind him. "Everyone's had enough to drink that Spin The Bottle sounds _awesome_ ," Trent's excited voice said, slurring over some of the vowels. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He'd thought his friends were Juniors, Seniors, respected members of a respected school group. Instead, they seemed like the same sort of idiots that featured on trashy American teen movies. "Are you coming? You know you want to."

Sebastian wasn't sure he could sit in a circle and feel the fluttering anticipation of someone having to kiss him, two bodies moving across the group to meet in the middle and exchange some form of affection. The Warblers were an accepting enough group that some often used this game as a chance to experiment. He wondered if not-even-remotely-bicurious Clarington would get involved.

But there was another option, one which was worse, one which made his fingers tingle with jealousy. Perhaps he'd have to watch Blaine lean across the circle, watch Blaine kiss someone, and be left with only the envy of wishing it was him. It could crawl up from his stomach and strangle his throat, but as the most sober one here, it probably meant he was the responsible one. If something got out of hand and two people had to be separated, then perhaps he was the only one capable of doing that. It wasn't that he was being protective, but…smart.

Or at least, that was how he was choosing to rationalise why he huffed at Trent and pushed past him inside to take a seat among the irregular circle of boys. A few of the younger ones had chosen not to participate, their innocent – probably straight – eyes wide as they stared at the upperclassmen. Sebastian wondered if he should have sat with them instead, reputation be damned.

Jeff spun the bottle and all eyes watched it skitter around the carpet until it landed on Michael, some red-headed sophomore they'd brought in because his tenor voice could basically match anyone else's pitch perfectly and he was able to explain what others needed to do with their throats to get them to find the right pitch. Mostly, he was some sort of music geek that Sebastian had never had much time for because he'd never had a pitch problem.

Jeff was enthusiastic as he clambered into the middle of the circle, a little _too_ enthusiastic if Sebastian were being honest. He blamed the endless amounts of alcohol that seemed to keep being refreshed by magical alcohol fairies. Jeff's cheeks were pink when he pulled away and Michael looked rather speechless, staring down at the ground with an equally flushed face.

Sebastian glanced across to Nick, who looked to be gritting his teeth, and then at Blaine. The boy was averting his eyes from the exchange and the tips of his ears were red, but Sebastian wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or drunk.

The bottle continued spinning around the group but, perhaps thankfully, it never landed on Sebastian. He wasn't sure what he'd have done if it had because he only had eyes for one boy in the circle. Unfortunately, that boy had scored a kiss off Nick – to the cheek, because Nick had argued they were too much like brothers – and Jason, who'd had no problem launching himself at Blaine. Sebastian tried to crush the feeling of hauling both of them away and hauling them off the balcony, perhaps even tossing Jason off a second time. Blaine wasn't _his_. Blaine never _had_ been his, nor _would_ he ever be his. He had _no_ right to keep feeling like this.

Michael and Justin rose and wandered away, fed up with waiting for the bottle to reach them to spin. It gave Sebastian the cue he needed to leave the circle as well, despite only having to wait for another three boys to spin it. If he wasn't going to get to kiss anyone, then he sure as hell wasn't going to continue watching Blaine have the opportunities to do it.

He moved into the kitchen and took out his phone to give himself a distraction, browsing through his Facebook feed where nothing seemed to be happening – probably because almost everyone he knew was at this party – and then checking his emails. He had very little to actually _do_ on his phone but he just needed _something_ to distract him from the memory of Jason's hand sliding up to cradle Blaine's cheek as the kiss had deepened and-

"Come with me." Jeff's hand was tight around his elbow, hauling him away from the kitchen counter with a startled yelp as the memories shattered away.

"What are you-"

He was shoved into an oversized linen closet without much grace, knowing that something would get bruised tomorrow. _Like Jeff's face_ , Sebastian mused, trying to grab at the delighted blond's enormous grin before the door slammed shut. He heard the lock click and wondered who on earth kept a lock on the outside of their linen closet door.

"Unlike you, Jeffrey, I came out of the closet years ago!" he hollered. He had no idea if Jeff was still on the other side but it was the best he had as his heart raced at being trapped, remembering Jeff's enthusiasm for kissing anyone at the circle tonight. It had confirmed his long-held suspicions about both him _and_ a certain glowering brunette who had been visibly twitching whenever Jeff had the opportunity to kiss someone.

"I don't think that will woooooooork."

Sebastian flinched at the slurred voice and turned around, noticing Blaine coming out of a corner. It seemed the linen closet had another section towards the back that branched off to the laundry. The realisation that he was trapped in a closet _with_ Blaine made the situation both a thousand times more appealing and distracting. How on earth was he ever meant to keep his hands to himself?

He tried to settle his feet against the ground, cautiously assessing Blaine's state. His clothes were in disarray, his face flushed, as he ran his palms over the folded towels as if they were the softest thing he'd ever felt. Sebastian could feel his heart rate slowly increasing as he struggled to contain his desire to reach out and touch what had long been forbidden.

"And _why_ won't it work?" he finally asked, when it seemed like Blaine had become thoroughly distracted by a set of blue bed sheets.

"They have a habit of locking people into closets for a while. Looks like it's you and me this time." Blaine at least had the ability to look apologetic when his eyes turned towards Sebastian, but he looked so uncomfortable that it just ended up hurting Sebastian. Clearly Blaine didn't _want_ to be here.

"Delightful. How long will this torture last then?"

Blaine shrugged and stepped away from the towels and sheets, stumbling a little. Sebastian automatically stepped forward to catch him but the boy was already pressing himself into a wall for support, leaving Sebastian's arms ridiculously outstretched for someone who didn't want them. "Varies. Five minutes. An hour. More."

An hour.

In a locked closet.

With Blaine.

 _Great_.

Blaine's eyes closed and he released a quiet sigh. It drew Sebastian's attention towards him. He could see the exhaustion in Blaine's expression, in every line of his face, but he also couldn't help admiring the length of his eyelashes fanning against his skin. He gazed at the fullness of Blaine's lips that were still a little red from the kiss with Jason and the curve of his jaw, wondering what it would feel like to cup it as Jason had done. He noticed the bend to Blaine's nose and wondered if it was genetically trait or if it had been broken and not set properly. He wondered how soft the skin of Blaine's neck was compared to the faint prickle of stubble he could see speckling his jawline.

"I miss him _so_ much sometimes," Blaine said, his quiet voice disturbing Sebastian's cataloguing of Blaine's face.

"Who? Hummel?"

"Mmm…" Blaine's eyes opened, all dark hazel and empty and _sad_. It drew Sebastian closer until barely a couple of feet were between them. "I miss being held, being loved. Sometimes it hurts too much to breathe."

"Blaine…" Sebastian reached out in an attempt to offer comfort, his hand hovering near Blaine's shoulder, before he thought better of it. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to stop touching once he started and what did he know about offering comfort anyway? "He doesn't deserve your distress."

"You don't get it. I broke his heart and I broke mine and I _hate_ myself for it." Blaine glanced at the hand and then back to Sebastian's face, and something in his expression was enough for Sebastian to break his resolve of only seconds ago, lowering his hand to grasp Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shuddered beneath his hand, but didn't demand its removal.

"I don't understand the guilt. I've never hurt someone that much." It was probably a lie. Sebastian had hurt a lot of people. He'd hurt Blaine so badly that he'd nearly lost an eye. But Sebastian had never truly had a relationship before and suspected that the pain of losing someone you loved didn't really compare to Sebastian watching Blaine chase after unworthy people. "But…there's a lot to like about you and you just need to find it again."

"Like _what_?"

It was the genuine doubt in Blaine's eyes that made Sebastian cross the invisible barrier between them, pressing into the bubble that Blaine kept around himself. It hurt him to know that Blaine had lost all the confidence that had once made his smile bright and easy. Within seconds, they had gone from feet apart to inches with Sebastian's hand tilting Blaine's chin to hold his gaze. It made him dizzy to have Blaine so close, where every second seemed to take as long as an hour.

"Like your honesty," he said, his voice soft but certain. "You don't hide your honesty or your compassion. I've lost count of how many times I've said you're talented." Sebastian swallowed, hard, when the corners of Blaine's eyes twitched into a tiny smile, distracting him from what he wanted to say. "You used to have so much hope and I… I know you're resilient to go back to a pathetic public school when you had the world at your feet at Dalton."

Sebastian hoped Blaine remembered none of this in the morning. It was embarrassing to finally speak his mind to someone he'd been enamoured by for so long. If Blaine told others that he _did_ , in fact, have a heart then it would shatter his reputation. He also suspected it would break his heart too to hear Blaine potentially laugh at how pathetic he truly had become in his desire for the boy.

Blaine looked like he was on the verge of crying and Sebastian wished he could take away all the pain in his expression. "You made a mistake, Blaine." He might not have known what had happened and he couldn't pretend that _something_ hadn't happened, but he hated how broken Blaine seemed to be over it. "But you know we all make mistakes. You know I've made plenty. And yet no one here hates you, so you just… You shouldn't hate yourself either."

"Seb, I…" A tear dragged down Blaine's cheek that Sebastian thumbed away without really thinking. This boy was his undoing, over and over and over again. He gazed into Blaine's eyes, hoping his sincerity filtered into a part of the boy's drink-addled brain and helped soothe the wounds that he clearly hadn't healed from yet.

There was a long pause in which neither really knew what to say. Sebastian had said his piece and silent tears kept spilling down Blaine's cheek, but he couldn't pull away. There was a growing discomfort at the intimacy of holding Blaine's face building in his chest, because he'd never been this close to _anyone_ and not taken advantage of them. His heart pounded, achingly hard, in his chest at the handful of inches which separated them, his desire for the boy threatening to swallow him whole.

As much as he kept trying to remove himself from Blaine's life, something always drew him back in. Perhaps it was Blaine's obliviousness, or perhaps it was Sebastian's desperation to prove himself, but he was hopelessly entangled in wanting this boy in front of him.

Blaine's hands curled around his waist and into his shirt, tight enough that Sebastian could feel the shaking of his fingers. He glanced down and then back up again, eyebrow raising in a silent question. It was dangerous to pull him closer because he was fairly certain that he wouldn't stop until he'd consumed the other boy. Or, maybe, until the other boy had consumed him and his fantasies of what Blaine's lips felt like had finally been fulfilled.

Blaine shook his head, his brow crinkling in confusion. It seemed like he didn't really know what he wanted or what to say as he pulled Sebastian down and pressed himself up. Sebastian should have resisted, he really, really should have, but their lips met somewhere in the middle and after that…

Well, after that, his brain kind of just gave out on him.

The lips he'd dreamt about kissing were on his, fuller than he'd imagined as they pressed against his and greedier in their unyielding demand for closeness. His lips tasted of the salty chips and bitter beer Sebastian knew he'd been eating and drinking all night. Instinctively, he moved closer, bracketing Blaine's body against the wall to deepen the kiss. There was something sour on his tongue, something he wasn't sure if he liked, but that he couldn't pull away from because he was _finally_ kissing Blaine Anderson and his brain and his heart were still trying to catch up and catalogue the things Blaine could do with his tongue.

He bit lightly at Blaine's lower lip and absorbed the whimper that made his cock twitch with interest in his jeans. Sucking Blaine's tongue between his lips, he finally pulled away and allowed himself the opportunity to _breathe_. Blaine's breathing was evidently ragged in the silence of the linen closet, his head turning away enough for Sebastian to lean his forehead to the boy's temple. He could feel his breath spreading over Blaine's cheek and ear, the tremble in the boy's fingers against his shirt.

He hadn't felt drunk before, it had been a couple of hours since his last drink, but the euphoria which flooded Sebastian was completely intoxicating and it turned him into someone who couldn't think of much else but _more_. He leaned in to kiss Blaine again but stopped when a hand flattened to his chest and pushed, just slightly. He tried to stem the bubble of disappointment from popping in his throat, something cold slicking down his spine as he moved away.

"Follow me," Blaine murmured, hands falling to grab at Sebastian's, and he had no words, no functioning brain, to argue or question what was going on. He trailed after the boy into the laundry where Blaine closed the door and hopped up onto the dryer to sit. Their heights were more level now and Sebastian realised that for the first time in his life, he felt unsure of what he was meant to do. Blaine allowed him to settle between his parted legs and his thoughts had easily raced off in a thousand different directions. His mouth was horrendously dry, his hands wobbling as he held onto the edge of the dryer that Blaine was sitting on for some semblance of support. His breathing was erratic but he didn't think Blaine noticed because he was too busy tracing fingers over the freckles on Sebastian's cheek.

"I'm _so_ drunk," Blaine muttered. The warmth of Blaine's hands on his skin led him to half-closing his eyes, enjoying the moment for whatever it was worth. He knew he'd never get a second chance at this sort of intimacy with the other boy. "And you're _really_ pretty. Did you know that?"

Sebastian snorted, carefully settling one hand on Blaine's thigh firmly, attempting to ground himself in the moment before he completely lost his mind. "I think I've heard something like that once or twice, yeah."

Blaine hummed and shifted his legs, wriggling forward until his calves had wrapped loosely around Sebastian's thighs and their bodies were pressed closer together. His brain almost certainly spun when he became more conscious of Blaine's groin pressing into his stomach. He knew following those thoughts would get him hard and he knew Blaine was drunk. Taking advantage of him in this stage was wrong. _So_ wrong. He didn't want to be accused of rape in the morning.

"Please just…" Blaine waved his hands in some helpless gesture as he looked up, his eyes lowering to Sebastian's lips deliberately. Sebastian wasn't exactly sure what he was being asked to do, he wasn't even sure _Blaine_ knew what he was asking for him to do but…he was pretty sure he wasn't going to waste too much time thinking about all the cons of doing something he'd thought about for what felt like forever.

He leaned down, lips meeting Blaine's tentatively and his hands grasping at the boy's hips to hold him close. He wanted to make every kiss last, every moment stretch into days, commit every sensation to memory so he could relive it over and over again. He ducked his head slightly when Blaine's arms wound around his neck and felt the scratch of short nails in his hair.

It was his undoing.

It switched Sebastian from unsure about Blaine's desires, afraid of hurting him or going too far, to rabidly horny in about half a second. He pulled Blaine closer as feverish desire finally opened inside him, pulling the boy almost to the edge of the dryer and kissing him fiercely. His lips, teeth, tongue, pushed open Blaine's mouth and claimed it as his own, even if it was only his for a night. He allowed himself to release as much of the tension he'd felt for months, _years_ , into that kiss with Blaine, knowing he couldn't make promises but wanting to do it anyway. He _needed_ this boy, had wanted him for _so_ long, that nothing, _nothing_ , was ever going to be enough.

Blaine whimpered beneath him when he sucked the boy's lower lip between his teeth, his hips jerking into Sebastian's body. It forced him to still, his breath shaking out of him as he tried to rein in control of his teenage hormones.

"I _can't_ take advantage of you like this," Sebastian mumbled, pressing their foreheads together, gazing into eyes which were out of focus because of the proximity and clearly hazy with alcohol. Every part of him vibrated with need and want, but he was sober enough to know he shouldn't be doing this.

"Please," Blaine said again, attempting to roll his hips and rub the length Sebastian was all-too aware of into his body. "Please… I just… I need to forget, Seb."

The desperation in Blaine's tone fractured him, tearing him into pieces. He knew he could make Blaine forget for a while, knew he could make it better than he'd ever had. Yet he knew that he shouldn't. Even if he'd dreamed about this, desired it more than food and water and oxygen, this wasn't how he'd imagine it all going. He didn't want to be Blaine's excuse for _forgetting_ but something, someone, which Blaine truly wanted in his own right. And yet, and yet, he couldn't ignore how much he wanted it too, how long he'd been thinking about it. It might not have been how he'd imagined, but when was reality ever like his dreams?

And, if nothing else, Blaine _was_ practically begging for it.

He tried to pull away to give himself a chance to think straight, but he couldn't stop staring at Blaine. He saw a flash of pink, of Blaine's tongue licking at his lips, and God, how was Sebastian meant to deny him anything? He'd go to war over this boy and jump off a bridge and cut off his right hand if Blaine asked him.

He should hate Blaine because he'd never stood a chance, not even when he tried to rationalise it was a bad decision.

Any misgivings he'd had vanished as he surged forward to kiss Blaine again, one hand shifting from clutching at Blaine's legs to paw at the button and zip of his pants. He was experienced enough at what he was doing that the fumbling he did could only be put down to nerves.

Or being distracted by Blaine's needy kisses.

He lowered the fly and could feel the swell of Blaine through his underwear, grunting against the boy's mouth with satisfaction. Their movements became slightly uncoordinated as he raised Blaine up, tugging down pants and underwear to his bent knees. He couldn't really be bothered removing more because he was too enthusiastic to touch. Blaine's breathing was sharp against his lips, his fingers so tight in Sebastian's hair he thought it might rip some of the strands out.

"Fuck… Can I…?" Sebastian wasn't sure what he was asking but Blaine nodded anyway, distracting him with another kiss that made his knees wobble as he tried to grip the dryer with his left hand. His right moved to his jeans, making quick work of the fabric that had been constricted him for too long.

"C'mere," he murmured, dragging Blaine closer until there was no room between them, until their cocks were bumping together. He cursed again, burying his face into Blaine's neck, as heat zipped down his spine. He rocked their hips together in the small amount of space he allowed, his movements jerky and somewhat erratic, because he couldn't think clearly about what it was he actually wanted or needed to do.

His brain screamed for more skin. He obliged it by pulling Blaine's polo over his head and discarding it somewhere to the floor. His hand collided with Blaine's as they tried to work on the buttons of his shirt until it fell from his shoulders and the boy's fingers spread all over his skin, leaving tingly trails of fire along his abs. He groaned around the mark he was sucking into Blaine's collarbone when the boy whined into his ear. He wasn't the possessive type and he knew this would never go past tonight, but already he wanted to know what Blaine's cock would feel like in his mouth, or the tight squeeze of a perfectly rounded ass around his own cock.

He knew he didn't have the time for that.

He most certainly didn't have the patience for it.

Instead, his hand wrapped around their cocks and jerked them together roughly. He stole all of Blaine's grunts, moans, curses, with more kisses, more nips of his teeth and sweeps of his tongue. He could feel the muscles in his thighs straining at the positioning of their bodies, the heat of Blaine's skin making him slick with sweat as the boy scratched nails down his back.

"I- I-" Blaine's kisses began to be more broken, returning less pressure as his fingernails bit into Sebastian's shoulder blades that he thought he'd probably have crescent moons in his skin for a month. It wasn't like he'd mind though. He'd wear them proudly and eye them every morning in the mirror.

He paused for a fraction in what he was doing and let his own cock go despite how much his body protested. Right now was all about focusing his attention on Blaine, and not just his cock. He watched every twitch in his cheeks as he gasped, and the full vein in his neck that looked to be visibly pounding with his heart. He committed the flush of Blaine's skin to memory, and the sounds spilling from his mouth. He admired the clench of muscles in Blaine's arms, and the shine of sweat across his skin. He was the picture of wrecked perfection and it was better than any dream Sebastian had ever had.

"Let go, Blaine… Come for me... I've got you…" The words were rough and broken as Blaine clung to him, his eyes scrunching shut. He twisted his wrist on the upstroke and Blaine's shoulder's arched back, his cock spilling over Sebastian's hand, between their stomachs. He watched, fascinated, at the expression of bliss and contentment that spread over Blaine's face. His heart ached with the beauty of it and he wondered if Hummel had ever truly appreciated what he had.

"God…" Blaine choked out, his body still shaking in Sebastian's hands. He couldn't help but tug the boy closer, nuzzling kisses to his face in an uncharacteristic display of intimacy and affection he'd never allowed with anyone else. Blaine had always been the exception though and he was so in awe of what he'd had the privilege to see that he couldn't stop himself.

His cock lay hard and untouched between them as Blaine came down from the high, curling into Sebastian's chest until the other boy evidently realised he hadn't had his release yet.

"Do you-"

"It's okay. You don't need to," Sebastian rushed to reassure him, not expecting anything, knowing he didn't deserve anything. This had been about helping Blaine forget and he just hoped-

Blaine pushed him away, kicking off his pants as he hopped down from the dryer. There was a flood of disappointment he couldn't dam quickly enough, until Blaine pushed him into the opposite wall and fell to his knees. His back ached where it had connected with something protruding from the wall but it faded fast when Blaine's mouth closed around his cock. He nearly came on the spot.

" _Shit_ , Blaine…" His left hand wound into Blaine's hair and clutched at the curls which had sprung free of the gel. His other hand pressed between his lips and he moaned at the taste of Blaine on his fingers, his curiosity of the boy's taste finally satisfied. The moan was also a result of the things Blaine was doing with his mouth, because he could feel the soft tongue, the firm press of his lips, the barest hint of teeth skimming along his cock.

He gazed down with pride and pleasure as Blaine bobbed his head, enveloping him in heat until there was a tug in his balls.

"Hold still," he ordered, holding onto Blaine's hair probably too harshly. The other boy obeyed and stopped, enabling Sebastian to thrust into his open mouth. He didn't push deep into Blaine's throat, not sure just how confident or capable the boy was, but he fucked into it with less and less abandon, his fingers shaking and his toes curling against the tiles. Blaine began to meet the thrusts with a flick of his tongue and he was so damn willing that Sebastian knew he was going to unravel.

And then he hummed and Sebastian was _gone_.

His cursing filled the silence as he emptied into Blaine's mouth, his shoulders shaking with the strength of his release. He could feel the boy sucking and swallowing, tasting every drop, and he had to force himself to loosen the grip in Blaine's hair before it was _him_ pulling strands out. When Blaine seemed satisfied that he was thoroughly cleaned, he unsteadily rose and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's willing lips.

The taste of him was all over Blaine's mouth and the bitterness had never tasted sweeter as he licked inside, grasping at so much of Blaine's skin as he allowed the boy to press him into the wall to continue kissing and touching, relishing and revelling in what they'd just done.

Somewhere, distantly, he heard a knocking on a door beyond the laundry. It pulled them away from kissing each other, but there was barely an inch between them because Sebastian wasn't sure how he was ever meant to let go. Blaine's cheeks and mouth were flushed dark and his hair was even more dishevelled than before. He was pretty sure anyone and everyone would know what they had done, but he didn't care. He doubted he looked any less dazed, but he didn't care about that either.

They separated because Blaine stepped away. He felt a squeeze around his heart as he watched his hands in the laundry sink. Behind him, Blaine got dressed again but he was unaware that the boy stared at his ass most of the time. Starting to feel cold and miserable, he pulled his clothes on and watched Blaine uncertainly hover near the door to the laundry. The chill was unfamiliar to him, the need to hold onto someone he'd been intimate with for just a little longer. He felt like he was going to cry the second that the boy disappeared from his sight.

"I'm sorry that I…" Blaine shuffled awkwardly on the spot, staring down at the ground. Desperate fear raced through him and Sebastian crossed the small space to push the boy against the door, dragging attention up to his face.

" _I'm_ not sorry that happened," he said, knowing that he _would_ regret it in the morning, and maybe even when Blaine left the laundry. He knew Blaine would feel guilty and ashamed of what they'd allowed themselves to do because Blaine was someone with morals and he'd made his disinterest in Sebastian's advances clear when he was sober.

For now, he tried not to think about it.

Blaine stared at him for a long moment, seemingly searching for something to say. There was a loud thumping from beyond the door and they startled, realising they'd forgotten about the knocking which had pulled them apart earlier.

" _Alright_ , we hear you!" he shouted in frustration because if he had his way, he'd never leave the closet, this moment, Blaine's hold. The boy against him giggled and it softened his annoyance as he reached for Blaine's cheeks, gazing into the golden eyes that were still cloudy with the effects of too much liquor. He figured it was now or never, because Blaine was clearly too wasted to remember any of this.

"You don't have to hurt over him if you don't want to, you know," he said, quiet and gentle as he pressed a hesitant, unreturned kiss to Blaine's lips. "Some people don't care what you did and they still like you."

Blaine's eyebrows raised into sharp little points. "Some people like you?" he asked, and Sebastian was sure his heart stopped.

He debated lying, not wanting his heart to be broken like it had every time he'd seen Blaine smile at Hummel, talk about Hummel, hurt over Hummel. Knowing that Blaine and Hummel were over hadn't made it any easier. He was already in too deep, swallowed up by those eyes and the shake of Blaine's hand as he'd drawn the boy into _Uptown Girl._ Blaine had always been painfully honest with him, and he was trying to be genuine this year, right?

"Some people like me," he confirmed, almost a whisper, as he allowed himself one last brush of his lips against Blaine's before he pulled away, turned away, and tried to cover the hole in his heart that he'd exposed.

He knew Blaine was watching him, but he didn't dare look back because he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle what he saw. His arms had become so familiar with Blaine's weight that it hurt to be empty and without them, but when the thumping on the door turned into a cacophony of fists and voices – the Warblers were evidently drunk and thought they'd killed each other – he pushed Blaine out of the laundry and into the linen closet.

He heard whoops and cheers and wondered if they'd been deliberately thrown together to release the sexual tension. The other boys were aware of how he felt although they at least had the decency not to throw it in his face, but now…

He abruptly closed the laundry door, made sure it was locked, and slid to the floor. He had no interest in facing anyone right now.

* * *

_**~TBC~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count:**  5,206 **  
** **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Probably some ooc-ness given Blaine's actions. Sexual shenanigans.

* * *

 

Sebastian woke early the next morning in a heap on the laundry floor. His neck ached and it took him a few minutes to remember exactly why he'd ended up  _here_.

Oh right.

He'd thought it best stay as far away from the others, from  _Blaine_ , as possible.

He found himself wondering if he could go to the toilet, brush his gross teeth, and sneak out without waking anyone up. Staying for poorly cooked pancakes by Jeff and Trent like all the other parties before this one wasn't high on his priority list this morning.

He stifled a groan as he climbed to his feet, his neck throbbing with pain at the uncomfortable position on the floor. Cautiously, carefully, he let himself out of the laundry and then out of the linen closet.

The first thing he noticed was the silence. No one was awake enough, or sleeping shallowly enough, to be disturbed by him. They probably wouldn't even wake if he'd gotten a pair of crash cymbals and smashed them together. An array of passed out boys were everywhere he looked - Josh was even crumpled against the stairs with Justin holding onto his leg. Clearly the party had ended because everyone was too drunk to stay awake. If nothing else, a bunch of teenage boys passed out from over-drinking would make his task of slipping out easier.

He stepped over spilled drinks, chips, flung arms and legs, on his trip to the toilet. He eyed Jeff's body curled around Michael's with amusement, wondering if he should take a photo for later. He wouldn't even need to photoshop it. It was excellent blackmail material and he'd love to throw it in Nick's face to spur the brunette into making a move and confessing his feelings to the oblivious blond.

After relieving his bladder, splashing water on his face and rubbing some toothpaste around his mouth in an attempt at freshening up, he looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his haphazard hair to try to flatten it down, staring at the tired expression which stared back. He felt like he'd aged ten years in a single night of forbidden dalliances.

As he'd hoped, Sebastian managed to slip out the door and drive away without anyone waking up. He could practically hear his bed calling to him as he drove to his empty home just after the dawn had begun to lighten the sky.

* * *

Between the thumping on the front door, the constant chime of the doorbell, and the clattering racket of his phone, it was a wonder it took Sebastian ten minutes to stir from sleep. He felt like a zombie as his eyes cracked open to take in the soft green paint on his walls and the lacrosse trophies across one shelf of his bookcase. With a yawn and a grumbled complaint at being disturbed, he shuffled down the stairs, barely avoiding tumbling headfirst and breaking his neck when he missed a step. The doorbell was still being rung like a siren so opening the door to make the girl scout on the other side stop was a blessed relief.

Only it wasn't a girl scout.

Sebastian hadn't been particularly drunk last night but he felt like hell. His attempt at sleeping in the laundry had been fairly disastrous and it was even more fitful once he'd gotten to his bed.

On the other hand, Blaine had been a giggly child from intoxication and now, bouncing on the balls of his feet, he looked as bright and chipper as ever.

"I hate your liver and your perkiness," he growled by way of a greeting, leaning against the door as Blaine continued to shift his weight from foot to foot on the welcome mat.

"And yet you still like me," Blaine returned easily, calmly, his eyes clear and sparkly and destroying Sebastian's attempt at defending entrance to his home - and his heart, "so let me in."

Sebastian scowled to hide the way his stomach twisted up at Blaine's words – what did he remember from last night? – and stood aside to enable the smaller boy to enter. He watched Blaine toe off his shoes to join the others on the rack, as if he'd been there hundreds of times and knew how pedantic his parents were about shoes on the carpet. Blaine's hand settled against the bottom of the staircase rail, gazing at Sebastian with an unreadable expression.

"Can we go up to your room?"

Sebastian looked down at his Dalton jersey and shorts as if they would somehow change into something more respectable or presentable for guests, but he felt as if he could wear a tuxedo around Blaine and still not feel good enough. Shrugging, he stepped past Blaine and led the way up to his room while Blaine looked around to take in all the photos that lined the upstairs corridor.

"Are your parents out?" Blaine asked after Sebastian had flopped onto his bed, his face hidden in a pillow.

"Dad has a case in Washington. Mom's visiting her brother in Boston, so yes," he answered, too used to the absence of his parents to really care where they were or what they were doing. He rolled onto his back to find Blaine watching him and wondered what was so weird about what he'd said. "What?"

Blaine sucked in a breath and Sebastian realised it wasn't what he'd said but something else entirely. "Do you still not regret what happened last night, or do you not want to talk about it because now you _do_ regret it?"

Something flashed across Blaine's face as he said it, maybe shock because he hadn't meant to blurt it out, and he quickly turned away to look over the trophies on Sebastian's bookshelf.

Sebastian tried not to look over his ass.

"You were drunk," he said slowly, as if that somehow excused  _his_  behaviour rather than Blaine's. "I shouldn't have. I wanted to help you, but I… It shouldn't have been like that."

"Why not? We both wanted to."

"Blaine…"

The smaller boy turned and leaned against his desk, sifting through some of his notes and textbooks for classes. He made a mental note to finish the Biology paper for Jenkins on Tuesday.

Trying to contain the tired sigh, he rolled off the bed and spun Blaine around to pin him against the wooden surface of the desk. Blaine looked up at him, those damned honey-gold eyes staring up at him with an unspoken challenge. He knew he needed to move away, but it was like he was stuck to the ground, gazing back.

"You know it shouldn't have happened. You know I took advantage of you," he said, trying to convince himself as well as Blaine that he didn't  _regret_  what had happened but that he needed to make it clear it shouldn't have occurred. The worst part was that he couldn't tell if he was lying or being truthful about how he felt the morning after the night before.

"Because I was drunk?" Blaine poked Sebastian's chest. Hard.

Sebastian stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "Blaine, I should have known better than that."

"Because you've demonstrated so much self-control with your words and actions in the past?" Blaine bit out, and it was harsh enough to make Sebastian flinch and look away. "Shit… I just…  _God_ , Sebastian…" Blaine's voice cracked and when Sebastian glanced back to make sure Blaine wasn't about to cry, he could see how red the boy's cheeks were and his eyes were looking everywhere but towards Sebastian. "What would you do now? I'm sober. Would you still turn me down if I asked you to kiss me? If I took off all my clothes and exposed myself to you?"

Sebastian could so easily envisage Blaine's nudity after the night before and it distracted him from the argument he had been trying to make. He could hear Blaine's unsteady breathing and noticed the boy's fingers twisting together.

"Would you still turn me down if I bent over, and…and asked you to f-fuck me?" Blaine stuttered, his eyes slowly turning up to meet Sebastian's. He wasn't entirely sure if he was still breathing once the intensity of that stare looked at him. "Would you say that I'm… I'm sober but I've clearly lost my mind? That you can't allow it to happen because you allow yourself to use your words on me but refrain from using your hands?"

Blaine's teeth skimmed over his lower lip and Sebastian nearly lost his resolve, remembering how those lips, those teeth, had been bringing him such pleasure last night.

"It sure sounds to me like you think it was a…a mistake because I drank too much and you  _took advantage of me_ ," Blaine parroted, cutting through some of Sebastian's haze of trying to formulate a response that rebutted whatever Blaine had been saying. He didn't understand how or why Blaine had this sort of effect on him. No one else left him tongue-tied and re-evaluating his opinions so frequently.

Blaine shoved past him and Sebastian thought maybe he was storming out, back down the stairs, when he heard the creak of his bed and turned around. Blaine had already pulled off his shirt and was part way through unbuttoning his pants. He froze, his mouth no longer cooperating with the barely-working parts of his brain.

"What are you…  _Blaine_."

He was torn between covering his eyes and covering his groin, forcing himself to focus on Blaine's face as best as he could when his mind was screaming at him to just  _look_ as the boy shoved down his tight yellow chinos.

"Stop standing on ceremony, Sebastian," Blaine said, opening his arms wide and revealing himself in a way that was far too bare for someone Sebastian knew was so broken inside. "I know you  _like_  me. I know you  _want_  me."

Sebastian growled at the challenge, at the way his feelings were so carelessly tossed in his face. He crossed to where Blaine knelt against the bed in two long strides. "I've liked you and wanted you since I first laid eyes on you lingering in the doorway of the senior common room," he snapped, forcing Blaine's arms down to his sides. "That doesn't mean I wanted to take advantage of you."

"I'm  _throwing_  myself at you," Blaine replied sharply, his lower lip jutting out in a pout that Sebastian found almost irresistible, the anger in Blaine's words at odds with the desperation in his actions. "Or maybe you don't want to fuck me and everything I thought about you wasn-"

Sebastian abruptly ended Blaine's unnecessary ranting with a swift kiss, silencing the words as he grasped the back of Blaine's neck and the dip in his lower spine. He forced the smaller boy's body back with the harsh kiss, demanding compliance and sacrificing his sanity in the process. When he felt Blaine's fingers grasp at his jersey, it brought him back and he pushed Blaine away as quickly as he'd pulled him close.

He stared down at Blaine, his chest heaving, his heart pounding. Blaine looked oddly delighted, which was completely infuriating.

"You shouldn't have stopped," Blaine said, glancing down his body with less shame than Sebastian might have expected. He couldn't help following the gaze and nearly moaned when he saw Blaine's fingers curl around his half-hard cock. "Why are you so concerned about taking advantage of me when I have no qualms about you taking that advantage?" Blaine continued, his thumb rubbing over the slit. It took more self-control than Sebastian realised he possessed as he fought against pushing Blaine's hand away and touching the cock himself.

Instead, he focused on the question but it left him searching for an answer he wasn't sure he had. "Why are you so determined to throw yourself at me now?" he retorted, unable to clamp down on his defensiveness. He refused to be someone's rebound, especially when that someone was Blaine and he was rebounding from Kurt fucking Hummel. He'd hungered after Blaine for too long to let himself go that quickly.

"Haven't you  _ever_  wondered what it would be like between us?" Blaine said, his voice softening as he crawled on his knees closer to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. He could feel Blaine's cock jutting into his stomach through the layer of his jersey and kept trying to order his thoughts. "I thought you wondered at what it would be like to fuck me," Blaine paused, deliberately licking his lips, "but maybe you've thought about it the other way too."

Sebastian snorted, trying to tug Blaine's arms from his body before he lost his resolve. "You topping me? I'm sorry, but have you  _seen_  your ass?"

"Clearly  _you_  have."

"Clearly." His heart was hammering as he began to falter in keeping Blaine off him. His lips were millimetres from Blaine's and he could feel the boy's breaths tickling his mouth. "I've definitely thought about fucking it once or twice," he conceded, knowing he was going to lose in this battle of wills.

"And if I said no? If I said I'm not a bottom?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to think about Blaine's prior experience with Hummel but being unable to. Blaine, at least, had the courtesy to blush.

"People just…always assume I am."

"And…you're not?" Sebastian said slowly, his eyes narrowing as he pulled his head away to get a better look at Blaine's face, to gauge his expression and attempt to understand it.

"I switch," Blaine said, biting at his lower lip. "I'm not exclusively one or the other. Kurt preferred bottoming. Eli wasn't really someone who liked topping either."

"Huh." He had no idea who 'Eli' was but he suspected it might have been the cause of the epic break-up of Blaine and Hummel. He thought about it for a moment before a grin curled his lips, knowing he wanted to prove himself and wondering if that had been Blaine's aim all along. "So if I fuck you so good that you never want to bottom again… What happens then?"

"You'd have to fuck me first," Blaine said with a blush brightening in his cheeks, throwing open the challenge that made Sebastian's toes curl and his heart hammer with desire. He was still every inch the bashful schoolboy and speaking dirtier than Sebastian ever knew he was capable of.

"I don't want to-"

"Fuck me," Blaine said, his voice clear as he moved back on the bed, making himself comfortable as he lay down on it. Sebastian watched him spread his legs wide after he kicked off the chinos, naked and open and willing against the rumpled sheets that Sebastian had been tangled among when he had been sleeping.

Honestly, how was Sebastian meant to keep refusing Blaine's demands when he looked like  _this_?

He stripped out of his jersey and pushed down his shorts and underwear hastily, climbing onto the bed above Blaine and pressing their bodies together. They met in a greedy kiss as Sebastian's hands grasped at dense, dark curls and Blaine's held onto his back. Someone was whimpering, and he hoped it wasn't him, but instinct drove him to rocking his hips against Blaine's body as his cock hardened against the boy's thigh, as Blaine's hardened against his hip.

"Your ass is  _mine_ ," he whispered into Blaine's ear, listening to the catch in the boy's breathing, before he pulled away to reach beneath his bed for the bottle of lube he kept for jerking himself off late at night and a condom from the small box he tried to hide from his parents if they searched his bedside drawer. When he rolled back onto Blaine's body, the boy's eyes were dark, his lips red. Sebastian decided it was easier, better, if he rolled Blaine over. He'd come far too fast if he had to keep looking into those fucking gorgeous golden eyes that he'd fantasised about looking at him with that expression in this same bed.

After flopping the smaller boy onto his stomach, he dragged his cock between the crack of Blaine's ass. "Feel that? Feel how hard I am for you, babe?" Beneath him, Blaine moaned into a pillow and tried to raise his hips. "I'm hard because I'm going to fuck you wide open around my cock. You better be prepared to have your world shattered."

He felt Blaine shudder beneath him as he raised him to shaking hands and knees, dragging his thumb over the cleft between the cheeks and watching Blaine's elbows tremble. The puckered hole was perfect, pink and clenching as he squeezed lube onto his fingers and began stretching Blaine open with his first finger.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" he said, watching his finger disappear into Blaine, fascinated at the opportunity he was being presented with, his curiosity flaring with the thirst for more knowledge.

"Since your hand first grasped mine… Since I asked if you were a freshman and your fingers tightened and I…" Blaine's muttered explanation cut off in a groan when Sebastian slid in a second finger. "O-Oh God..."

Sebastian grunted, twisting his fingers roughly and thrilling with the sounds falling from Blaine's lips, making his cock twitch again. "You've been thinking about my fingers  _so_  long," he mused, alternating his pace and gentleness as he thrust them in and out, determined to make Blaine squirm, determined to make him beg. "Is it living up to your imagination?"

"B-Better," Blaine whimpered, his lower back dipping when Sebastian raised himself to press a hand to Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to gain better depth for his probing fingers.

" _Told_  you I was good," Sebastian said, adding a third to cut off Blaine's breathy laughter. He leaned down to kiss between Blaine's shoulder blades, scissoring his fingers as Blaine shuddered beneath him. He knew he could get used to this, to the intimacy he'd always wanted to share with Blaine. Rather than allowing himself to dwell on it for too long, he fumbled with ripping open the condom wrapper and easing the latex over his erection. "You still want it, babe? You still want me to fuck you better than you've ever known?"

" _God_  yes," Blaine pleaded, wiggling his ass.

Sebastian gave up on drawing the prep out any longer. He knew Blaine would be stretched enough and he was getting too horny to concentrate. He'd probably just hurt Blaine more with his nails so he removed his fingers and grabbed at Blaine's hip, spreading lube over his cock and bumping the tip to Blaine's hole.

"S-Seb…"

"Breathe," he murmured, pushing in an inch and stilling when Blaine cried out in evident pain. He wondered when Blaine had last bottomed for someone and whether he hadn't enjoyed it because the top was terrible, but then he figured it had probably been Hummel and he knew he'd go soft if he thought about it.  _That_  was a person he'd never wanted to think about in the bedroom. "Breathe," he said again, stroking his hand over Blaine's back until the tension began to relax and Blaine gave a grunt.

He eased in slowly, every inch entered opposed by a gentle roll back, allowing Blaine time to open and adjust to his cock. When his hips were against Blaine's ass, when his cock completely encased, he paused and revelled in the tight grip of Blaine's muscles around him, kissing the birthmark beside the knob of the boy's spine.

"You  _really_  don't bottom much, huh?" he whispered, struggling to remain still when everything in him was desperate to move.

"I'm guessing neither do  _you_ ," Blaine shot back, his teeth clearly gritted with the way the words blurred together.

"You guess right," Sebastian said with a slight grin, beginning to rock his hips shallowly because he  _had_  to move. Blaine whined and clutched at the sheets beneath his hands as Sebastian set a slow rhythm allowing the other boy to relax. After several minutes of being patient, Blaine's head lowered towards the pillow and his ass raised higher for Sebastian to push into.

"Show me what you got," Blaine groaned against his hands, and Sebastian felt a throb in his balls at the challenge.

Without wasting time, he set a more gruelling pace, fucking with far less abandon into Blaine's tight little hole. He could feel sweat dripping down his back from the heat that was filling his bones. He could see the beads of sweat shining on Blaine's skin as well. He heard Blaine's choked gasps when he changed his angle and smiled to himself as he pulled out and flipped Blaine over onto his back. He took a moment to lick up Blaine's throat, tasting the salty tang of his sweat, as he met with dark gold eyes.

"No regrets?" he asked, unable to stop himself from checking as he spread Blaine's legs to grant him access again.

"None," Blaine confirmed, opening his legs wider, his ankles knotting behind Sebastian's back. He grimaced only faintly when Sebastian harshly pushed back in, driving him into the mattress with the force of his hips.

"What you wanted?" Sebastian said, a hand under Blaine's back for a better angle, another trying to jerk him off. He watched Blaine's eyelids flutter as his whole body began to shake.

"So m-much better," Blaine said, clinging to Sebastian's body as he took control of giving them both pleasure.

He kept going, hard and fast, knowing he wasn't far behind Blaine who appeared to be barely holding himself off from orgasming. He jerked his fist, twisting his hand around the head like the night before, and felt Blaine go first. He moaned Sebastian's name, long and loud, against his ear and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. The clenching around his cock increased his need for his own orgasm. Blaine's fingers gripped at his hair and tugged, hard. The tightness in his belly, the contraction of his muscles, shattered apart as he filled the condom within Blaine with a choked sob of pleasure.

Their bodies became a heaving, sweaty tangle of limbs as he mouthed kisses to Blaine's neck in the aftermath, barely able to make his body pull out. His fingers felt like they were sparkling as he finally leaned up to kiss Blaine's lips, lazy and content, as warmth surrounded him. He licked along the lower lip and nipped at the swollen flesh, his pounding heart gradually slowing as he basked in the aftermath. Eventually he became too sticky and uncomfortable and pulled away out of necessity. He disposed of the condom first then wiped down Blaine's belly with a handful of tissues. Satisfied, he clambered back onto the bed and cuddled around Blaine's shivering body, pulling the sheet around them as well.

"I never took you for a cuddler," Blaine murmured as he relaxed into Sebastian spooning him from behind, their fingers linking together to lie against Blaine's twitching stomach.

"I'm not," Sebastian admitted, and not because he barely slept with anyone in a bed. The opportunity of feeling Blaine's bare skin pressed into his own wasn't one he had any intention of missing though, and there was something nice, something special, about holding the boy, kissing at his shoulders or his neck. There weren't any interruptions now, no one potentially going to knock on a door or walk in on them. He felt happy, happier than he'd been since well before he'd left France. "How are you feeling? Taken advantage of, yet?"

"Not even close," Blaine said, tilting his head back until Sebastian met his eyes. The gaze was steady and clear, his expression completely honest. "I feel okay. Relaxed. Calm. I… I guess, um…cared for."

Sebastian didn't respond as Blaine turned away quickly. He was lost for words at the confession because he'd never thought anyone would be capable of feeling that way in his presence, but  _especially_ Blaine. He still had too much lingering guilt over the slushie incident earlier in the year, over the torment he'd inflicted on the boy in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, when the silence had evidently stretched too long and his lips had been still on the back of Blaine's shoulder for an age.

"I'm… I don't know," he admitted, feeling Blaine's fingers squeeze around his own, offering him strength and comfort he didn't understand. "I'm not used to this."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not _that_  that I'm worried about. I'm pretty sure I'm far more damaging to you."

Blaine rolled over, his face inches from Sebastian's own, his expression unsure as one leg was slung over his hip. In his wildest dreams, he'd never envisaged anything like this. "I'm not expecting this to mean anything if you're about to have a commitment freak out on me. We can end it in nineteen minutes so your longest relationship remains some guy on a dance floor."

Sebastian took a few seconds to make the connection before breaking into a soft laugh and bumping his nose against Blaine's in an attempt to lightly kiss the boy in his arms. He could never make some sweeping statement about expecting a relationship, but he wasn't going to let Blaine go now that he had him right where he wanted him. Not to mention he was very much  _naked_ and pressed against Sebastian. "Stay for twenty-one minutes and we'll see what happens in the twenty-second."

"Promising me a second round, Smythe?" Blaine said, his expression shifting from hesitant to mischievous.

"I'm promising nothing," he said, not quite managing playful because he was still too afraid, too serious, to switch gears as fast as the boy against him. He could tell Blaine understood though because he found himself glancing down to where Blaine's thumb was smoothing against the jut of his hipbone. It was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. "To me, sex is…sex. I don't really….understand friends or relationships or intimacy like this…"

"You spent a year trying to chase me into bed and  _now_  you think you're going to give up?" Blaine looked hurt as he began to pull away. "I didn't realise you were so single-minded in trying to have me as another notch on your bed post."

Sebastian's heart leaped into his throat as he grabbed at Blaine's wrist, desperate to drag the attention back to him. " _Au contraire, mon ami_ ," he whispered, admiring the way his pale skin wrapped around the tan of Blaine's, "I spent a year chasing you into bed and now I'm terrified of you leaving it and never speaking to me again."

His heart raced in his chest at the confession, the anxiety welling inside him so fast that he dropped Blaine's hand to roll over, roll away, and hide that his eyes prickled with tears. He couldn't understand why he'd spoken so unexpectedly, so honestly, and now Blaine was going to go and realise that he  _had_  been taken advantage of. Maybe he'd been so worried about taking advantage of Blaine's virtue, of being Blaine's rebound, that he'd ignored how Blaine had taken advantage of his obsession with the boy.

"Oh Seb…" Blaine sighed, lowering himself back to the bed and spooning in behind Sebastian. His lips pressed to the bump of his spine, conveying a promise that Sebastian wasn't sure he understood or could return. Not now. Not yet. It scared him that maybe that wasn't good enough for Blaine, who wore his heart on his sleeve and craved love and commitment. "I'm just… I'm here for you, okay? As long as you're here for me too."

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and let the two tears in his eyes trickle free before he rolled over and stared into Blaine's eyes. "I've  _tried_  to be here for you for more than a year," Sebastian pointed out, allowing Blaine to brush their lips together. He couldn't help but hum when Blaine increased the pressure, shifting against his body until he was on his back and Blaine was straddling him. His hands stroked over Blaine's firm thighs as his cock began to be interested in this position.

"Then I'll be here for the next year to make up for it," Blaine said with a nonchalant shrug although there was still a teasing glint in his eyes as he tried to lighten Sebastian's mood. His heart flip-flopped in his chest, not sure if Blaine was promising a friendship or a relationship, or just something with sexual perks.

He decided to try being playful in response because holding on to a year of regret and pain offered him nothing but more regret and pain.

"Oh really? Right here? Prime position for riding me? For a whole year?"

Blaine nodded, rolling his hips suggestively backwards until he had Sebastian's stirring cock trapped beneath the curve of his ass. Sebastian barely held in a groan. "Maybe then you'll realise I have a set of assets you want to hold onto for much longer than twelve months."

Sebastian finally allowed himself to smile and relax, finding the push-pull of their ability to tease with words distracting him from his melancholia. "Believe me, Anderson," Sebastian said, grasping at Blaine's cock with one hand and stroking it slowly, watching the ripple of desire across the other boy's face. He raised his legs, unbalancing Blaine enough for the boy to fall forward and have their lips touch. His free hand ran over the curve of Blaine's ass, dipping into his loose, lubed hole and listening to the pleading moan. "Trust me, babe. You've got  _plenty_  of assets I want to hold onto, for much longer than a year."

Blaine laughed and leaned into kiss him. After that, everything else ceased to matter.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
